The present invention relates to a power supply system for a starter device.
From German Published Patent Disclosure 196 06 450 A1, a power supply system for starter devices is known which comprises an energy storage means and a starter device, the latter connected to the energy storage means by means of a power supply line. The power supply line can be interrupted by means of a disconnection switch. The disconnection switch is secured to the energy storage means or very close to the energy storage means. The disconnection switch itself is described as a gas-generator-driven switch to be ignited, which sets an irreversible disconnection process in motion. A disadvantage of this system is that after a disconnection, the switch must be replaced.